


The Bees Knees

by grotkingji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Small Talk, Changbin is the MVP, Fetish, Grinding, Jisung & Felix are good dudes, Kink Discovery, Knee Fucker Seungmin, Knee Fucking, Knee Stuff, M/M, Obsession, Other members only mentioned sorry, Porn With Plot, Seungmin doesn't know shit but he rolls with it, Seungmin's a knee fucker, Smut, they use lotion instead of lube bc theyre dumb n horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grotkingji/pseuds/grotkingji
Summary: Seungmin takes time to discover and understand his new fetish





	The Bees Knees

**Author's Note:**

> this is for all the knee fuckers out there (probably only me)  
> anyway this was very self indulgent   
> its 2am rn so it's not proof read at all n the ending is rushed n shitty   
> its balls to the wall we're posting now  
> if theres any mistakes or something, please lmk ! i'll edit it in the morning

Seungmin thought it was a thigh thing from the way his face flushed whenever one of his members would walk out in a pair of shorts, but whenever he tried conjuring the image of strong muscles under smooth skin it just never did anything for him. Maybe it was legs in general, seeing someone in pants was still nice, especially if they were ripped jeans, except it wasn’t. It was something specific and Seungmin was beginning to go insane figuring out what exactly had his dick twitching at the sight of exposed legs. 

On top of his undiscovered fetish problem, Seungmin was struggling with the fact that he was turned on by the other members. It was wrong, they were his team mates and more importantly his friends. If any of them found out his body got warm when he saw Chan walk out of his bedroom in the morning during summer, loose shorts slung low on his hips, he’d evaporate on the spot. Or how on the rare occasion Hyunjin dragged them to a pool, swim trunks high on his thighs and accentuating every curve and strong line, Seungmin would sit on the side of the pool with his baggy shirt concealing his problem. He would have to leave Korea if they found out he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Minho’s legs when the dancer was practicing on a hot day, shorts swishing around his legs. 

There was no big huzzah moment when he figured out what it was that got him riled up. He was sprawled out on their couch opposite Woojin, his phone abandoned in favour of trailing his eyes up and down the older’s legs. Woojin’s shorts had bunched up high around his thighs from the way he was seated and Seungmin began his observation. 

Woojin had really nice thighs, Seungmin couldn’t lie to himself. His hyung’s usually hairy legs had been waxed smooth for their upcoming album shoot and it made his tan skin look glowier than ever. His thighs weren’t pretty, they were strong and manly. Seungmin thought back to when Woojin easily beat Chan in the thigh spreading competition and honestly, he was more jealous of the older’s strength than he was turned on by it. 

He moved down, eyes resting on Woojin’s calf. It bulged from where it was pressed up against the back of his thigh and Seungmin felt his heart rate pick up. Everything about Woojin’s legs screamed hard work and dedication. He admired his hyung for that as he ran his eyes up and down the other’s shins, thinking about pinching his squished calf between his fingers. 

Gaze moving lower, Seungmin took one glance at Woojin’s ankles and socked feet before skipping them all together. He never looked that far down when he was faced with his bare legged members so that left only one last place to look at. 

It wasn’t surprising when his cock stirred in his pants at the sight of Woojin’s knees. Finally, he knew the cause of all his problems. He liked how sharp the older’s knees were when he bent them, and the pudgy muscle above the inside of the kneecap. The urge to bite the muscle and run his tongue across it to soothe the pain was strong, Seungmin’s thoughts ran wild. He imagined pressing on Woojin’s bruises and kissing them better. What would it feel like if he straddled the other’s leg and started grinding on his knee, what if Woojin grinded on his knee? Woojin’s leg extended, his knee shifting with the movement and Seungmin was mesmerised until he was pulled out of his day dreaming by a nudge to his foot. 

“You okay there, Minnie? You’re a bit red,” Woojin’s voice was sweet and held concern. 

The younger moved off the couch quickly before Woojin could lean forward and rest a hand against his forehead. He was so unbelievably hard in his sweats and his body was overheating, if Woojin got any closer he’s positive he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from doing something stupid. 

“I’m fine, hyung. It’s a bit hot today, isn’t it?” He left in a hurry, retreating to his room. 

Summer was torturous Seungmin decided. He spent his days willing down boners and fanning the pink out of his cheeks, cursing his body for reacting so intensely to knees, of all things. He really didn’t know what it was about them, couldn’t think of any real reasons why he was attracted to them other than the fact he liked looking at them and so did his dick. 

Could it be the fact that they were an odd body part to jerk off to? Or was it just that they were so unconventional, what could he really do with knees sexually? Why didn’t he know? 

He quickly became hyper fixated on figuring out the ins and outs of his fetish. His phone had become a safe house of knees. Seungmin felt guilty that he had collected screenshots of his member’s legs from the internet, and especially guilty that he even started taking his own pictures if they were ever in shorts. 

Shooting for the album repackage was a mixture of heaven and hell for Seungmin. Everywhere he looked there was at least one member in shorts, himself included. He had never thought about his own knees, not until he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror and his breath caught in his throat. Had his legs always been that attractive? He couldn’t think straight, attention focused on his flat kneecaps and the squishy muscle he had come to love dearly. He turned from side to side and admired himself, bending his legs and gasping lightly when all the dips and crevices disappeared to reveal the smooth flat surface. 

Entranced, he turned around and looked over his shoulder at the backs of his knees. The tendons strained against his skin in this position but the smooth surface between his thigh and calf grabbed his attention the most. Seungmin had never even thought of the backs of knees and this discovery made him so excited. Mind racing, he couldn’t make sense of his thoughts as they whirled around each other. 

“What are you doing?” The teasing voice scared Seungmin and he jumped, remembering where he was. 

He met Jisung’s gaze through the mirror and the week older was smirking. Seungmin sputtered, unable to come up with some bullshit excuse before trying to subtly pull his sweater down over his half hard dick. Jisung was too fast though, eyes immediately zeroing in on the small movement. He was screwed. 

“You’ve been perving on your legs for like ten minutes,” Jisung said matter-of-factly. 

He wished that the ground would open up and swallow him, he’d drag the other boy down with him so his secret wouldn’t get spread. He gulped, face heating up even more. 

“If you say anything, I swear Jisung,” it was a sad excuse of a threat and he knew this because the other just giggled in his face and clapped a hand on his back. 

“Don’t worry Seungminnie, I know firsthand what it’s like to turn yourself on,” and with that Jisung left Seungmin with the image of the other and a mirror in his head. 

Up until now, Seungmin had fantasised about grinding on top of his member’s knees, getting off to the thought of rubbing his cock against something strong and hard, picturing his precum spreading across the ridges and the tip of his dick rubbing against the plushy muscle. He had stumbled across a video recently, of a man rubbing his knee forcefully into another man’s crotch. The bottom sounded like he was really enjoying it and Seungmin had never cum faster. 

He found a few similar videos, some using a foot instead of a knee and they sparked something in him of course, but a foot was no knee. Seungmin rarely thought of being the fucker rather than the fucked, most cases he imagined himself being debauched by knees. These videos had him wishing he could pin someone down and ruin them, watch them grab at his thigh to pull his knee closer as they rut up into the feeling. He’d positively ascend if he had the chance for that to happen. 

Swapping between jerking off to pictures of his member’s knees and the knee grinding videos had become Seungmin’s routine whenever he needed release, which was regularly these days. 

This night however, Seungmin was fixated on the backs of knees. How he would ever be able to fuck that was a mystery to him, his mind just screaming for him to rub his cock on the tight skin and mark it with his cum. Sure, the thought was nice and kept him up at night, but Seungmin needed more. He needed more than just desperate frottage and mindless rubbing. He needed to fuck something and he was lost for ways to do that. 

Studying his knee folder was Seungmin’s new past time. He had included himself in the album now, only his most favourite pictures of himself making the cut. He didn’t want his spank bank to become a shrine to himself, considering how often his knees were out. 

Bent knees were his favourite, closely followed by the back side. If he could just figure out how to insert his dick into the picture, all would be splendid. He was lost in thought, his phone shining light on his face from where Felix’s knees stared back at him when said member and Jisung walked into the room abruptly. In his fright, Seungmin’s phone slipped from his hand and fell to the floor from his bunk with a sad sounding crack. 

It was a race of who could get to the phone first, Seungmin making a move to jump from his spot on the bed and Jisung taking two steps and leaning down. 

“Han Jisung, do not touch my phone,” Seungmn was panicked but it was too late. 

Jisung held his precious phone in his grubby, gremlin hands and flipped it over. To Seungmin’s absolute embarrassment, his phone hadn’t magically locked when it hit the floor. 

“Your screen is fucked Seungmin- what's this?” His stomach dropped faster than his phone. 

“It’s nothing, Sung, just chuck up my phone please,” He was desperate for Felix to not see his screen but the blonde was walking up behind Jisung. 

All three of them were so silent that Seungmin could hear their breathing. Felix’s eyebrows pulled together, eyes flicking across the screen as he tried to figure out what he was looking at through the cracks. It was as if this was all happening in slow motion; Felix reached his small hand towards the screen and Seungmin let out a tiny whimper. The dancer fumbled a little before successfully zooming out of the picture and his eyebrows softened, then shot up into his hairline. 

Seungmin had to hide. 

“Are those my knees?” 

Hide, run or poof out of existence. Those were Seungmin’s only options. 

“I was just, I needed to, well you see-“ Why was he so fumbly? Why couldn’t he just make up an excuse and move on? 

Loud cackling covered up Seungmin’s fruitless attempts at explaining himself. 

“I get it now, Seungminnie has a things for legs~” The eyebrow wiggle was completely unnecessary. 

“Fuck off Jisung, no I don’t,” 

“Minnie, do my legs turn you on?” Felix feigned innocence as he lifted the hem of his shorts higher and Seungmin wheezed. 

“It’s not your, it’s not legs okay,” God, why was he explaining himself. 

He couldn’t look at them, he knew his face was tomato red and Jisung’s giggles fading to a stop made the situation all the more real as he could see the older put two and two together, a tiny gasp filling the silence. Jisung was so fast, he was too smart for his own good. 

“It’s kne-“ 

“Don’t say it,” Seungmin pleased with his eyes and then ducked under his covers. 

He stuck a hand out, made grabby motions as he mumbled for his phone back. He felt the device in his palm but whoever handed it to him hadn’t let go yet. Seungmin tugged, whining into his pillow before peeking out from his blanket and coming face to face with Felix. 

“Knees are the last thing I’d think someone would be into, but you’re not weird, Seungmin, everyone’s into their own things,” Curse Felix for being so kind and accepting, it would’ve been easier if he had laughed like Jisung. 

“Honestly, I’m offended, I have spectacular knees. Why weren’t you getting all hot and heavy over mine, Seungmin,” Curse Jisung for being so straight forward. 

“I wasn’t getting hot and heavy over Lix’s knees,” he bit back. 

“But have you?” 

His eyes flicked to the person of topic and he fought over whether he should lie or tell the truth. The blonde was waiting patiently for his question to be answered and Seungmin wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light or if Felix was actually blushing right now. 

His silence spoke for him. 

Things didn’t get weird between the three September boys, instead everything was better, they were closer. Seungmin didn’t want to think about what it would be like if his weird fetish had come between them. Jisung and Felix didn’t say anything at first, still treating him no differently as before but as the days passed they became more and more open with their questions. 

“When did this start?” 

“I don’t really know, Sungie,” an exasperated sigh. 

“What is it about knees that you like?” 

“Uhm,” the ceiling had never been so interesting, “Lix, I really don’t know.” 

The dancer and rapper hummed. They were aware of the contents of Seungmin’s camera roll, having been granted permission by the younger to peruse his gallery. Jisung was overjoyed that his knees appeared more often than he expected. 

(“I’m insanely flattered,” huge, proud grin stretched across his face. 

“Yeah, you’re welcome I guess,” Seungmin tried to not grimace at the exchange. 

“So like, how do you touch yourself when you-“ 

“Nope, bye Jisung.”) 

The fact that his closest friends knew he got off not only to them but to the other members should’ve grossed him out, but there was some sort of solace in knowing that Jisung and Felix knew. Perhaps they could help him figure this all out. 

Seungmin was grateful for them. 

After some reluctance, Seungmin had gone to Jisung and Felix about his situation regarding how to fuck a knee. It was awkward at first, bringing up his dilemma, but the duo came up with so many crazy plans that he had no doubt they’d have some sort of rough idea. 

It appeared Felix was three steps ahead of him. 

“Do you know what thigh fucking is?” 

He nodded, hanging on to every word. Thank god for Felix and Jisung. 

“Okay good, so it’s like that but, in the knee part,” 

“The knee pit,” interjected Jisung. Seungmin screwed his nose at the term. 

“Bend the knee, wet your dick and you’re good to go, slip right between the fold,” Felix was ever so eloquent. 

The imagery was golden. It sounded so simple and made complete sense, Seungmin was kind of jealous he couldn’t come up with that. 

“It’s not that common, but it’s out there, you’re not the only knee fucker, Minnie,” Jisung patted his shoulder. 

Curiosity killed the cat. Or just left the cat in very, sticky situations. 

Looking at his crossed legs, Seungmin drummed his fingers against his thigh and then moved his hand slowly down to his knee. His finger traced feather light circles on the small dip on the side of his knee before he poked the squishy muscle and then pushed his finger between his calf and thigh. 

It was warm, and so, so soft. His body thrummed as he imagined the warmth surrounding his cock instead. An idea came to him and Seungmin quickly scrambled down the ladder, jumping off the last rung as he gathered his towel and dashed off to the bathroom with a shout that he was taking a shower. 

The shower provided some form of relaxing ambiance as Seungmin stripped off his clothes and palmed himself through his underwear, feeling himself grow in his hand. When he discarded the fabric, he was already leaking, and the head of his dick was glistening. He spread the precum around his length and his eye caught sight of a bottle of lotion sitting on the vanity. Crawling over, he reached up to grab it and pumped some into his palm. 

He jumped when he coated himself in the creamy substance and a slight tremor made it’s way down his spine. He took a deep breath and moved to kneel on one knee, the other bent towards his body. He felt dumb, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it correctly, but again, he was desperate and this was as close as he was going to get to fulfilling his fantasy. 

Seungmin gripped his cock in his hand and slid it against the crevice his thigh and calf made. His head rolled back from the sensation and he rocked his hips forward, tip pushing into the fold. His body felt like it was on fire, grinding sloppily on his own leg. He bet he looked like an absolute idiot but the thought was pushed to the back of his mind and the door swung open and then immediately closed. 

He freaked, grabbing his towel and wrapping it hurriedly around his waist as he tried to turn off the shower at the same time. Whoever had walked in on him was still outside because the door handle wasn’t clicked shut. Slowly, it opened to reveal a surprised looking Changbin. 

“I’m so sorry-“ “What’s up, hyung-“ 

Changbin cleared his throat awkwardly and Seungmin grimaced. He was so, so fucked. 

“I just needed to-“ “Did you need something?” 

Embarrassed laughing. 

“Yeah I just needed to piss,” the rapper shuffled in his place. 

“Go, go ahead,” idiot, why did he gesture to the toilet. 

He didn’t move, he was rooted to his place and it was only when Changbin’s zipper broke the silence that he turned around. He was completely soft now and his leg had soaked up the lotion. Embarrassing, so embarrassing. The sound of his hyung’s piss hitting the toilet water wasn’t helping, especially when Changbin opened his mouth. 

“So, hows showering?” 

Awkward, awkward, awkward. Seungmin had to find a way out of this and fast. 

“It’s fine, just showering,” those were some big, fat lies and he knew Changbin knew it. 

The older made a sound of acknowledgement and his stream turned into a trickle, Seungmin had never been so thankful to hear the toilet flush. He glanced at the mirror from the corner of his eye and he unfortunately made eye contact with Changbin through the glass. He immediately ripped his sight from the other and he breathed shakily. 

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Changbin was so dumb. 

“Why would I tell anyone?” Frustration started to creep under Seungmin’s skin. Would Changbin just leave already. 

“I don’t know, you seem to talk to Jisung and Felix a lot lately,” 

He was in no mood to make small talk, especially not after being caught with his dick trapped between his leg. Changbin didn’t seem to be leaving though, making himself comfortable on the bench beside the sink. Seungmin couldn’t help but scowl. Was everyone in this group observant as hell? 

“They’re my friends, of course I talk to them,” wrong move. 

“I’m your friend, you barely talk to me,” Seungmin backed up when Changbin jumped off the sink and stepped forward. 

This wasn’t happening. 

“You are my friend, Changbinnie hyung,” he looked up, eyelashes fluttering as he tried to avoid looking at the shorter male and choked on his saliva when he tried to make his voice less breathy. 

“Then, why don’t you tell me what you were doing?” He sounded too innocent to be asking this question but Changbin just had this way about him. Too cute for his own good. 

This was happening. 

“I was showering,” Seungmin gulped because Changbin was so close now and he felt even more naked under the other’s stare. 

“Interesting way of showering, Minnie,” his eyes flicked to Seungmin’s exposed collar bones, “Even more interesting way to get off.” 

Seungmin stopped breathing. He slowly looked downwards and he crumbled under Changbin’s presence. 

“I have a knee thing, I like knees,” the confession tumbled out of his mouth. 

Changbin knowingly smirked, Seungmin hated that he looked so smug. 

“I know, Jisung and Felix aren’t particularly quiet,” 

If his heart could stop beating so fast that would be amazing. The rapper could probably hear it. Changbin’s zipper broke the silence once again and Seungmin’s eyes were on his hands immediately, watching him pop the button open on his jeans and sliding the rough denim down his thighs. 

“What are you doing?” He nervously laughed, dick stirring back to life at the sight of red boxers stretched snugly around Changbin’s form. 

“Am I right when I assume you were trying to fuck your knee?” 

He narrowed his eyes down at the older when he ignored his question. 

“Remember, Lix and Sung are loudmouths,” 

“Maybe you should learn to not eavesdrop, hyung,” 

The shorter finally stepped out of his space to completely discard his jeans and boxers, throwing them somewhere across the floor. He sucked in a mouthful of air when he got a good look at Changbin’s legs. 

The rapper was almost always in long pants, Seungmin could count the amount of times he’s seen Changbin in shorts on one hand. And now, he was standing right in front of him in all his glory. His thighs were filling out nicely, bulking up was doing him good. But his knees, god his knees. It was probably the fact that they were always covered, but Seungmin decided right then and there that Changbin’s knees were the best knees. 

“Am I reading this wrong?” This had to be a fever dream, Changbin would never be insinuating something like this. 

Features softening, Changbin moved forward and grasped Seungmin’s hands in his own to pull him back to the centre of the bathroom. He let a hand go to run one across the expanse of Seungmin’s stomach. 

“It looked like you were struggling a bit there, Seungminnie, so if you want to, you can go lock the door and let hyung take care of you, how’s that sound? And if not, I’ll leave and we won’t talk about this again, I’m serious,” 

Seungmin weighed the options. He walked to the door. 

“But do you want to do this?” He dropped the honorifics out of pure nervousness. 

“Would I offer if I didn’t?” 

“I’m serious, Changbin, I need to hear you say it so I know it’s okay,” 

He watched as Changbin sputtered, eyes wide with surprise and then he nodded, swallowing thickly. 

“Yeah, I want this,” 

“Okay, great,” 

That’s all he needed to hear. The door was clicked locked. 

Figuring out positions was something Felix and Jisung hadn’t told him. So he stumbled around with Changbin until they found a somewhat comfortable position that could work. 

Changbin was sprawled out on his back on top of Seungmin’s towel. His hands were laced together on his stomach and he had one leg bent, foot planted on the ground. Seungmin was suddenly very nervous. He’d been imagining this exact scenario for weeks and now it was suddenly happening. Changbin was an angel. 

He knelt between Changbin’s legs, facing the bent knee and without thinking he leaned down and pecked the soft, plushy muscle. The older squeaked and looked away. That might’ve been too much. 

“Was that weird?” 

“No, it was, cute,” 

He softly smiled, and then focused back on the situation at hand. He pumped more lotion onto his hand and warmed it between his hands and spread it around his length again and now it was the real thing. 

Changbin smiled at him encouragingly, shaking his leg back and forth invitingly. Seungmin held his hyung’s leg still and he gave one last glance at the man on the floor. He was about to finally press into the crevice when Changbin spoke. 

“Next time i’ll bring proper lube,” he said the words so nonchalantly that Seungmin found himself nodding along before the older’s words sunk in. 

“Next time? How do you even know if you’ll like it?” 

“If you like it, I like it,” 

Dumb, dumb Changbin. 

“That’s not how things work,” he looked down at his dick and stroked it, lining up with Changbin’s leg. 

“Maybe not,” 

No more fantasy, it was go time. 

He pressed in and he felt like his soul had left him. He shuddered at the feeling, ignoring Changbin’s entertained giggle, and his tip poked out the other side. He thrust slowly, taking time to indulge himself in the feeling. This was better than he imagined it would be. When Changbin tensed, Seungmin’s dick caught on the older’s tendons slightly, begging the rapper to relax his leg. He got a sheepish apology in return. 

Changbin was soft everywhere. His thigh, his calf, the back of his knee felt squishy when Seungmin adjusted his position and rubbed the head of his cock against the skin. He was so caught up in his own feelings that he didn’t notice the older was jerking himself off in time with his thrusts. 

He found out he liked it when he shallowly thrusted, keeping his dick trapped in between Changbin’s knee, rather than when he pushed in the whole way, his cock reappearing on the other side. It felt better that way, more stimulation and Seungmin was nearing his breaking point. 

Changbin’s leg was covered in lotion and precum and it felt so good. Seungmin had to know if the older was feeling the same way he was. 

“How does it feel for you, hyung?” he could barely pant out his question. 

Changbin squeezed his dick, precum sliding down the side and between his fingers. 

“Feels weird, but good, I don’t hate it,” 

“Hyung it feels amazing,” 

“I know, Minnie,” he blushed through his lust filled haze at Changbin’s words. 

He tightened the rapper’s leg around himself, and he choked out a moan from the pressure. His hips stuttered and he pulled out, pushing Changbin’s leg flush against the floor, bent still. Changbin yelped at the stretch. 

“Ouch, Seungmin,” 

“‘m sorry, super close,” he huffed, eyebrows furrowed in determination. 

Only the tip of his dick rested in the fold of Changbin’s knee, pushing it up into the little pocket the older’s tendons had made. He was so close to coming, tiny grunts echoing in the small bathroom and he was grinding against the crease now. 

“Hyung, please roll over, quickly I’m gonna cum,” 

Changbin was confused but he did as he was asked, half twisted on his side and stomach. Seungmin’s stomach filled with white heat and all of a sudden he was releasing all over the back of Changbin’s knee in a full bodied shudder, his dick spreading his cum around the older’s knee with every spasm. Everything was heightened and he didn’t think he’d ever orgasmed this intensely before but he took a minute to come back around. 

Cum dripped down off Changbin’s leg and Seungmin sighed happily. He was quickly pulled from his happy haze when he remembered that Changbin had yet to come as well. 

“Hyung, let me help you, please,” he rolled Changbin over. 

He gasped when he saw his towel was streaked with white and that Changbin was softening in his loose grasp. 

“When did you-“ 

“I, came when you did,” the older looked away shyly, “your enjoyment sort of pushed me over the edge.” 

Oh. 

He nodded dumbly, sitting between the other’s outstretched legs and then he started laughing. He was just so ecstatic that Changbin had been so willing to help him and then proceeded to come all because he was feeling over the moon. 

“You’re great, Changbinnie hyung,” 

Seungmin meant it, he really did. His skin was feeling gross though and he couldn’t imagine how the other felt. 

“I think I might finally go for a shower,” his eyes searched Changbin’s, “do you wanna join me?” 

Changbin fell silent for a moment, pretending to toss up between leaving the bathroom clean or with dried cum running down his leg. Seungmin laughed happily, slapping the shorter on his chest and pulling his shirt off over his head. 

They helped each other clean off, Changbin indulging Seungmin as he let the younger pay special attention to his knees. Forgetting that Changbin had spilled all over the only towel in the bathroom, Seungmin cracked open the door slightly, yelling for Jisung to bring him another towel. 

He waited with his back pressed up against the door and he caught Changbin’s eye. A silly smile broke out across his face and there was a knock a second later. He opened the door enough for Jisung to pass him the towel, going to close it but Jisung had other plans. He barged in and made a beeline for the toilet. 

“Oh, hey Binnie hyung,” he said as he passed the rapper. 

Seungmin watched as they broke out into small talk, drying off before chucking the towel to Changbin and redressing himself. The older caught it easily, swiftly patting away the water droplets as he continued to speak to Jisung while he peed. 

“-and then he came all over my knee,” 

What? 

Jisung was nodding solemnly and Seungmin, for the millionth time that day, was embarrassed. 

“You don’t kiss and tell, Changbin hyung, what the hell?” His arms were crossed over his chest. 

“There was no kissing from the sounds of things, Minnie, so hyung can tell all he likes,” Jisung shrugged as he passed his hands under the running tap. 

“I’m so proud of you though, you finally fucked a knee, wait until Lix hears this,” the young rapper clapped his hands loudly before walking briskly out of the bathroom, definitely on his way to fill in his partner in crime on what had just happened. 

Facing Changbin, he tried to be mad at him but he just couldn’t when the older looked that adorable wrapped up in the fluffy towel. 

“I wanted to tell Sung and Lix,” Seungmin whined through his pout. 

Changbin walked until he was right in front of the younger and he lifted a hand to ruffle up Seungmin’s hair. 

“I’m sorry Seungminnie,” he sounded sincere, “You can tell them next time, maybe we can swap places?” 

He seemed convincing enough, and his proposal piqued Seungmin’s interest of course, so he let him off this one time. He grabbed his dirty towel off of the ground and wrestled Changbin out of the new one, landing a playful smack on the rappers ass and telling him to get changed. 

He walked out of the bathroom, a skip in his step as he chucked the dirty washing in his laundry basket and he made his way to the kitchen for a snack. Busy burning Changbin’s knees into his memory, Seungmin ran right into someone’s chest. He went to apologise but when he saw who it was, his face lit up. Felix’s face mirrored his own. 

It definitely wasn’t a thigh thing, or a general leg thing. It was so much more special than that; a rare, weird, sort of crazy thing that Seungmin was lucky to have people actually give a shit about.

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on twt n cc @ babychannieyo


End file.
